


All I Want For Christmas

by Jackalopes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalopes/pseuds/Jackalopes
Summary: Just a little Christmas fic I wrote.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	All I Want For Christmas

All I Want For Christmas

The student council and the exchange students gathered in the auditorium of RAD. After learning about human world holiday traditions, Diavolo insisted they have a holiday celebration. This included some festive musical acts.

MC stood closest to the stage, flanked by Mammon and Belphegor. They couldn't help but notice one of the brothers and two of their fellow exchange students were missing. A piece of caramel corn landed on MC’s head followed by a quick snatch of the confectionery with a muffled, “sorry MC”, from Beelzebub who stood behind them.

MC’s eyes darted around the room once again. With Beelzebub behind them, Mammon and Belphie on either side, Leviathan next to Mammon, Satan next to Belphie, and Lucifer off to the side to oversee the festivities, MC couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something was about to go down.

Suddenly, Luke scurried out to the center stage. The tiny angel was looking rather annoyed and flustered. He pulled the microphone down to his level, cheeks a soft shade of red. 

“Attention RAD students! May I present to you, Asmodeus and the Asmoettes!”

Oh no...

Luke then scampered off the stage and wedged himself between MC and Belphie, earning a grumble from the latter. “Stupid demons...how could Simeon ask me to do that!” He tutted as the lights dimmed in the auditorium. Luke suddenly yelped as Beelzebub put him on his shoulder.

“You can't see the stage like that,” the demon said between mouthfuls of caramel corn. Where did he get that much caramel corn from anyways.

“Put me down! It's not like I wanted to see the stage anyway!” Luke huffed but then protested when Beelzebub actually did attempt to put him down.

The auditorium fell silent as spotlights fell on the stage and the curtains were pulled back. A familiar holiday jingle began to play over the loudspeakers. Three silhouettes strutted forward. At the lead was Asmodeus, decked out in a Santa dress with a little Santa cap, his boots had stilettos on them that were about two inches in length. Behind him, on either side were Simeon and Solomon. The two were dressed up as reindeer with antler headbands and brown tuxedos, completed with a red bow tie around the collar. Luke’s jaw went slack as he looked on in horror at Simeon’s get up. Beel nearly choked on his popcorn. How did Asmo convince Solomon and Simeon to go through with this.

“This can't be happening,” MC thought to themself.

Asmo bent down and daintily picked up the microphone that Luke had dropped on his haste.

“I don't want a lot for Christmas,” he began to sing.

“There is just one thing I need,” cue dramatic poses of Simeon and Solomon as Asmo continued.

“I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree,” Asmo sang with a little wiggle of his hips.

His eyes settled on MC.

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you.” He pointed to MC with a suggestive wink as he and the other two broke out into dance.

Mammon let out an angry squawk beside MC. 

From the back of the auditorium, Diavolo’s eyes shined with amusement. “Barbatos this is simply wonderful! What a catchy song!”

“Shall we play at the party later tonight, young master?” Asked the ever faithful butler, hiding his own amused smirk behind a gloved hand.

Belphegor grumbled in annoyance about not being able to sleep through the performance as the lights were too bright and the music too loud. Plus who gave Asmo the right to court MC like that?

By now the song was coming to a close and Mammon was growing more agitated with each “you” pointed to MC. Suddenly he jumped in front of MC so Asmodeus was pointing to him instead. “Quit pointing at my human!”

Levi chuckled as he recorded the whole scene. This would make for a great DevilTube video later.

“Oi!” Tutted an irritated Satan as Mammon’s sudden movements caused MC to fall into Belphie, and Belphie to fall into him.

“All I want for Christmas,” Asmo sang out as the spotlights still managed to find MC amongst the impromptu dominos, “is you.”

The auditorium erupted into applause and Asmodeus’ admirers broke into cheers. From underneath Belphie and Mammon who had both fallen on top of MC, a groan was heard. Teaching the demons about Christmas had turned out to be quite regrettable.

“We have to do this again next year, Barbatos!” Diavolo exclaimed while clapping his hands.


End file.
